


oh, it puts the heart in my chest on wings.

by Anonymous



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: xukun is obvious, zhengting is oblivious, and justin is unimpressed.





	oh, it puts the heart in my chest on wings.

“so,” xukun says, leaning against the countertop. “what are you doing friday?”

zhengting blinks at him from where he’s sitting at the kitchen table with justin, eating grapes. “uh, same as you? we’re recording our new song?”

xukun walks a little closer to the table. “right.” he says. “what about after that? are you free?”

justin watches silently, eyes darting between the two other boys.

“i don’t think i’m doing anything,” zhengting says slowly.

pulling out the chair beside zhengting, xukun sets himself down and reaches past him for a grape. he pops it in his mouth, chews it slowly, then says, “how would you feel about maybe going out for ice cream after?”

zhengting brightens, smile stretching across his face. “that’s such a good idea! that’ll be perfect, everyone will be tired after recording. it’ll be so nice for us all to get some time together. right, justin?”

“um,” says justin, eyes wide.

zhengting turns back to xukun, a soft look draped over his features. he takes xukun’s hand in his and squeezes. all of a sudden, xukun is breathless. zhengting stares at him earnestly and says, “thanks for always thinking about us. you’re a really good leader, kun.”

“yeah, kun,” justin echoes, because he’s an asshole. “you’re a really good leader.”

xukun feels like there is a frog trapped in his mouth.

zhengting bounces up out of his seat. “i’m going to go tell zhangjing and the others not to make any plans! thanks, kun!” he leaves the kitchen.

xukun and justin are left, sitting at the table, trying not to make eye contact. justin gets up, stretches, and pats xukun on the back sympathetically. “sorry, man. better luck next time.”

  
  
  


the next morning, xukun is almost late to dance practice. when he walks in, he ignores ziyi’s quizzical look and heads straight to where zhengting is warming up in front of the mirror. their gazes meet and zhengting’s reflection smiles sweetly at him. he pulls his earbuds out his ears, and stretches his arms up over his head. “what’s up?” he asks. his shirt rides up, pulled taut by the movement of his arms.

xukun is so distracted by zhengting’s hipbones. he almost forgets to answer. “uh,” he says, thrusting a starbucks cup at zhengting’s chest. “i got you coffee.”

(somewhere behind him, xukun hears a strangled cough that sounds suspiciously like xiao gui. or chengcheng. actually, it could be both.

zhengting takes the cup, cradling it in his hands. “oh,” he says softly. “thanks.” he brings it up to his nose and sniffs.

“it’s a vanilla latte,” xukun explains before zhengting can say anything. “i know they’re your favourite.”

zhengting practically _glows_. xukun is blinded. wow.

every day for the next week, xukun comes to practice with a vanilla latte in his hand; he could do this for the rest of his life if it means zhengting will still radiate sunshine from his pores. maybe this is working?

 

“this isn’t working,” justin corners xukun after the ninth vanilla latte. “you need to stop.”

“what do you mean,” xukun frowns. “he loves it. he’s so happy.”

justin sighs and looks like he wishes he were somewhere else. maybe on a beach in the maldives. “yes, he’s happy. because he thinks you’re being a good friend.”

xukun opens his mouth and closes it again. “that’s not - _no._ i am trying to _woo_ him.”

“yes. i know. we all know. it’s a little sickening.” justin closes his eyes and says, “but the thing about zhengting is that he’s actually a dumbass. so you need to step up your game.”

“how?”

justin shrugs. “i don’t know, be more obvious? figure it out, it’s getting tiring watching you.”

  
  
  


“hey, zhengzheng, can you pass my phone?”

zhengting looks up from his book. “what?”

xukun puts the game controller down and points to the side table where zhengting is sitting. “it’s over there.”

“oh,” zhengting says. “sure.” he reaches over and drops the phone into xukun’s outstretched hand.

“thanks, babe.”

zhenting _freezes._

“i - what did you say?”

xukun tilts his head to one side. “is something wrong?”

zhengting pauses, peers at him hesitantly. “uh, no. no, it’s nothing. sorry.” he turns his attention back to his book, but xukun can see the tips of his ears shining a warm pink. xukun bites his lip to hide the grin that’s threatening to escape, picks up his controller again and looks beside him.

justin and chengcheng meet his gaze with identical expressions of unbridled disgust. xukun almost feels ashamed, but then he remembers the blush rising in zhengting’s cheeks and sticks out his tongue instead. “start paying attention to the game, losers. i’m already winning.”

 

after that, he tries to drop it in conversation any chance he gets.

“are you coming, babe?”

“don’t forget anything, sweetheart.”

“it’s getting late, love. go to bed.”

(that last one actually makes yanjun look like he wants to puke, which is sort of an accomplishment.)

what actually is an accomplishment is how increasingly flustered zhengting gets every time xukun calls him some sort of pet name.

“why are you doing this,” he accuses pleadingly, when xukun gives him his morning coffee. (no, xukun never stopped bringing him lattes, shut up.)

“doing what, babe?”

zhengting actually _squeaks._ amazing. “you’re such an asshole, oh my god.” he whirls around, but xukun can still see his reddening face in the mirrored walls of the practice studio.

he can also see ziyi holding justin back from throwing his shoe at xukun, so he decides to maybe lay off for his own safety.

 

he manages to restrain himself until they’re taking a break three hours later, and zhengting is using the time to practice his contemporary basics. it’s hypnotizing, the way his legs extend up to the ceiling, the way his arms curve against his torso, the way he controls even the tips of his fingertips.

xukun can’t stop himself from watching.

almost involuntarily, he says, “how are you so pretty when you d-“

“ _right_.” zhangjing interjects loudly. “that’s enough, we’re finishing practice early today, i’m taking everyone out for lunch. it’s my treat.” he fixes xukun with a beatific smile. “except you, kun. you can go rot.”

he ushers the rest of the boys out, leaving xukun and zhengting alone in the studio.

“well,” zhengting says. “that was weird.”

“uh, actually,” xukun says. “there’s something i want to talk to you about.”

zhengting looks at him, expression unreadable. “okay,” he says. he sits down on the floor, crossing his legs. he pats the floor next to him.

xukun takes his invitation for what it is and sits next to him. “can i ask you a question,” he says.

zhengting shrugs. he pulls his knees up to his chest, curling into himself.

xukun’s mouth is suddenly dry. “how do you…i mean, what do you think about me?”

“oh my god,” zhengting’s face is suddenly pale. “justin told you, didn’t he? i can’t believe that brat, _i’m going to murder him.”_ he buries his face in his hands.

“uh, what exactly did justin tell me?” xukun asks, confused.

“mmmph...you.”

“what did you say? i can’t hear you.” xukun’s heart is hammering in his throat. he reaches out and pulls zhengting’s hands away from his face. “zhengting. look at me.”

“i can’t,” zhengting says, resolutely turning his head the other way.

xukun tightens his grip on zhengting’s wrists. “what did justin tell me, zhengting? look at me and tell me,” he whispers. “ _please.”_

_“that i like you, you idiot.”_

“wait, what?” xukun is so shocked he lets zhengting go.

zhengting pauses, then glances up at xukun from beneath his eyelashes. “uh, yes? isn’t that what justin told you?”

“no,” xukun breathes out. “that’s what you just told me.”

realization settles over zhengting in a sudden wave of horror, and he’s on his feet in seconds, ready to bolt.

xukun reacts instinctively, jumping up and pulling zhengting close to him. he looks up, and gently takes zhengting’s face in his hands. he can see the shadows from zhengting’s eyelashes scattering across his cheekbones, can feel zhengting’s breath on the corner of his own mouth.

“hey,” he says.

“kun,” zhengting’s voice quivers.

“i’m going to kiss you now.”

zhengting’s eyelids flutter closed.

xukun feels his entire world closing in on this one moment, focusing on the distance between them. he moves, his lips linger softly over zhengting’s. seconds pass, or it could be minutes, xukun’s not exactly counting time here. his fingers drift from the other boy’s face to whisper down his sides until his hands are resting against zhengting’s hipbones.

the other boy finally responds, his own hands meeting xukun’s on his hips, before traveling up to land on his upper arms.

xukun presses their mouths together, feeling zhengting’s sharp inhale. it’s a quiet kiss, tender and warm and soft.

eventually, they draw apart for breath. zhengting leans his forehead against xukun’s. “hi,” he beams, cheeks aglow with happiness.

“hi,” replies xukun. “i like you **,** too.”

“idiot,” zhengting laughs, soft puffs against the side of xukun’s face.

“i’ve been flirting with you for months, zheng-ge. how did you not notice?”

zhengting flushes. “i don’t know! i thought you were just being nice!”

xukun smiles and darts in to plant another kiss on the side of zhengting’s mouth. “dumbass,” he says fondly. “what are you doing on friday?”

“i don’t think i’m doing anything,” zhengting teases.

“how would you feel about going out for dinner?”

zhengting brings his hands down and links their fingers together tightly.

“it’s a date.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/zhngzyi)
> 
> the title is taken from the fragments of sappho.


End file.
